characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sigma (Mega Man X)
Sigma is the main antagonist in the ''Mega Man X ''series. Background In the year 20XX, the brilliant scientist known as Doctor Thomas Light was nearing the end of his life. The genius man had created a number of amazing machinery throughout his days, such as the first line of Robot Masters, and then the super fighting robot Mega Man to take them down when they went rampaging, but not even he could prevent death. Aware of his approaching final days, Doctor Light got to work on his final robot, filled with the limitless potential of a variable to change the world: Mega Man X. However, due to X’s dangerous ability to freely make his own choices, Doctor Light had to leave his masterpiece in stasis for one hundred years, running tests all the while to make sure the new Mega Man would be able to make the right decisions to help the people of the future. Fast forward to 21XX and X has been discovered by Doctor Cain, an archaeologist who then studied the design of Light’s robot to usher in a brand new line of androids who looked like replicas of humans, aptly named Reploids, and the first of these robots was one by the name of Sigma. Of course, when you mass produce that many robots at once, a few are bound to go haywire, right? Programming errors and short circuits in the electronic brain led this new breed of Reploids were deemed Mavericks, hellbent on destroying everything they could, and so a new group rose to protect their human creators from these raging machines. These were the Maverick Hunters, led by the best of the best of them, Commander Sigma. One fateful day, the Maverick Hunters received a call saying that a red robot had been slaughtering Reploids and humans left and right, and they had managed to track it back to a warehouse. With enough blood and oil having been shed today, Sigma decided to face this Maverick alone, who turned out to be none other than the newly awakened Zero: the final project of the mad scientist Doctor Wily, enemy of Doctor Light and the original Mega Man for decades. Sigma duked it out with the bloodlusted Maverick and ultimately won the day, though he was severely damaged in the process, losing an arm and everything. Little did he know at that time though, despite winning the battle, he was about to start the war. The confrontation between the two beasts of machines had occurred near the capsule Zero had been contained in for the past century, which also happened to contain the Zero Virus that had turned the red robot into a psychopath, which was now pouring out into surrounding area. While Zero was returned to the Maverick Hunter HQ and cured of the virus, the Sigma had been infected with it, slowly descending further and further into madness as the virus reshaped itself in the commander’s image, becoming the Maverick Virus. The new madman infected more and more Reploids with his virus, convincing them to help him conquer humanity and usher in a new era of Mavericks and starting his long and bloody war against X, Zero and the Maverick Hunters. Powers & Abilities * '''Reploid Physiology: '''A Reploid is the next stage of robotic engineering. For all intents and purposes, Reploids are equal to humans on a mental level, having the ability to think and feel, as well as have their own personalities and make their own decisions. Sigma was created by Doctor Cain to be the strongest Reploid of them all - a leader and a great warrior. As such, he was built with combat in mind, boasting an extremely durable body and massive levels of expertise in both swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. It is worth noting that technically speaking, Mega Man X is often referred to as the original Reploid himself. Upon his discovery, Dr. Cain had only managed to create an imperfect copy of X’s specifications, leading to the numerous other Reploids he has created - Sigma included. * '''Beam Saber: '''Sigma’s primary weapon that he has been seen using most frequently throughout the series. It is easily able to slice through steel as well as tough Reploids such as X and Zero. He can also use it to block/parry projectiles. Sigma has his fair share of notable combat techniques while wielding this, such as the Arc Divide, a projectile created by slashing the space in front of himself, and the Straight Divide, a dashing lunge. His Mirage Claw is a grab attack that leads into a heavy overhead strike, his Counter Teleport allows him to reflect projectiles and parry attacks with a counter hit behind the opponent and the Rave Divide is an unrelenting string of saber swipes that can be quite difficult to escape from. * '''Beam Scythe: '''This was used by Sigma during the events of Mega Man X4. Like the Beam Sword, it is easily able to slice through steel, but it also comes packing a few new features such as having the ability to charge itself with electricity to make Sigma’s attacks more powerful. He can even use the scythe to electrify surfaces and it can also be thrown like a boomerang. * '''Boomerang Shield: '''This shield was used in Mega Man X3. It is able to block projectiles and attacks, but can also be thrown to hit enemies at a distance. * '''Claws: '''Sigma used these claws in Mega Man X2, they are able to easily damage Mega Man X. * '''Flamethrower: '''In Mega Man X3, Sigma has a flamethrower for a hand and it allows him to shoot fire projectiles that can go up walls or across the floor. * '''Energy Rifle: '''Mostly used by Sigma in Mega Man X7, it’s able to fire energy bullets as well as splitting into two smaller guns that are able to fire at a much faster rate, though the shots fired are weaker. * '''Energy Cannon: '''Used in Mega Man X7, Sigma can summon this energy cannon from thin air and fire a blast of energy that covers most of the screen horizontally. * '''Sigma Blade: '''Used by Sigma in Mega Man X8, this gigantic energy blade is capable of doing a lot of damage and its long reach makes it one of Sigma's best weapons. * '''Velguarder: '''In Mega Man X and the Maverick Hunter remake, Sigma owns a wolf-type Reploid named Velguarder that serves as his personal watchdog. Said to be responsible for hunting and killing any Maverick that dares to disobey or betray his master, Velguarder fights with a ferocious level of agility by dashing around the area and employing hit-and-run tactics to disorient opponents. Aside from fast melee attacks, he can also breathe out short-ranged fire and ice projectiles. * '''Sigma Virus: '''In the Mega Man universe, the Maverick (or Irregular, for those more familiar with the Japanese version) Virus is a computer virus which inexplicably distorts the morality of any Reploid or Mechaniloid infected by it, obviously turning them into Mavericks. While some Reploids can choose to become Mavericks of their own free will, others that turn to villainy are victims of this specific virus, which was kept in the capsule where Zero was stored in for several decades. This Zero Virus was later released when he awoke and battled a group of Maverick Hunters sent to neutralize him, including Sigma himself. While he succeeded in stopping Zero, the commander had already been infected with the Maverick Virus, heavily altering his programming. Whereas Zero’s uncontrolled raged was pacified, allowing him to join the Maverick Hunters, the Virus slowly begun to work on Sigma, corrupting him until he began his revolt and kickstarted the Maverick Wars. It was here that he had begun to harness the power of the new strain he had come to possess: the Sigma Virus. While it functions similarly to the Maverick Virus, it also has the added side effect of allowing Sigma to control the actions of anyone infected with it. The only cure left would be to destroy any who carried its code save for Sigma himself, who has used it to come back from the dead by uploading himself into newer bodies after every defeat. Alternate Forms * '''Manifested Sigma Virus: '''Mega Man X2 revealed that Sigma could physically manifest himself without a body of his own by way of the Sigma Virus, appearing as a floating head capable of summoning enemies. He can attack with lasers fired from his eyes, teleport around the area, and can even try to possess nearby technology, like when he tried to do the same to X in X3 only to be foiled by a vaccine meant to counter the virus. Enough heavy-duty firepower can be used to destroy Sigma in events such as these, although it is not enough to kill him for good, as he can always appear in another body to repeat the process. As stated above, it took the creation of a specialized anti-virus long after the X series had ended to stop the Sigma Virus for good, so brute force is only a temporary measure at best. * '''Wolf Sigma: '''Sigma’s final form in the original Mega Man X, its remake and the Mega Man X Manga (in that version Sigma’s final form is as tall and big as a large building). This form can attack with its claws that are floating beside the main body (which can also shoot out electricity), shoot out orbs of electricity, and breathe fire. Also in the X remake, it has a new move in the form of shoulder pads that can shoot down laser beams. It has a weak point on its head. * '''Neo Sigma: '''This was a body that was built for Sigma by the X Hunters. In terms of main attacks, Sigma will usually use those claws to slice, but he can also teleport as well as fire six energy balls. When he is down to half of his health, he will gain a new attack in the form of an electricity wall, though this is likely just a fight mechanic and he should reasonably be able to use this attack whenever. * '''Kaiser Sigma: '''A very large and armored body that Sigma uses in Mega Man X3. It is capable of firing out homing missiles, bombs, a giant laser from the cannons in Sigma’s Shoulders and it is also capable of flight thanks to its jet boosters. While it is well-protected, a strong enough blow is able to sufficiently damage or potentially destroy it as shown in the Mega Man X Manga. * '''Gunner Sigma: '''One of Sigma’s final forms in Megaman X4, it’s basically a cyborg body with a large gun. It can shoot large beams and teleport, and some aid in the form of head mechs called Mini-Bodies. The red one shoots fireballs, the blue one sprays a damaging icy mist and the yellow one shoots electric balls. All three also have spikes on their heads. * '''Earth Sigma: '''Sigma’s other form in Megaman X4, This form is able to create wind projectiles and a wall of spikes. It is also able to suck in objects and then spit them out. This form does have benefits but its stationary nature is one of its biggest weaknesses. * '''Sigma Head: '''Sigma’s form at the beginning of Mega Man X5. It attacks by sending out powerful energy spheres from its eyes and mouth, or by just ramming into its opponent. It can also teleport and fire large energy beams from its mouth, though it’s vulnerable to attacks afterward as its weak point, the cannon in its mouth, is exposed. However, as this form’s purpose was to lose to X and Zero to spread the Sigma virus across the world, it is unlikely it will serve much use here. * '''Psycho Sigma: '''Following his defeat in Mega Man X4, Sigma began a “partnership” of sorts with an old man who had built quite a few robots in lifetime and hated X just as much as Sigma did, and this man must’ve been like Zero’s own father. Wonder who that could be. While secretly orchestrating the hijacking of the Eurasia space colony - later known as the Earth Crisis, he upgraded himself with a body that he credits this old man with for its creation - a leaner form outfitted with wings for flight capabilities dubbed Psycho Sigma. Alternatively known as Gamma Sigma, he fights akin to his base form from the original Mega Man X, albeit without the use of his beam sword; most of his attacks are now energy-based swipes and projectiles emitted from his hands. * '''Final Sigma W: '''This giant body was used in Mega Man X5. In terms of combat it is able to shoot out electroballs from its eyes, as well as punch using two giant spiked fists. These hands are also able to shoot out electricity from its fingertips and summon large energy cubs in order to crush his adversaries. Sigma can also become intangible in this form. * '''Half Completed Sigma: '''This form of Sigma was only half-completed (meaning Sigma’s not at his full power). In this form, he is physically slower and weaker and really only able to do a couple of things. He can create a circular ball of energy that can be easily deflected by buster shots. He can fire energy balls from his forehead, as well as fire off crescent blasts of energy. * '''Hell Sigma: '''Used in Mega Man X6, this giant mechanical skeleton of Sigma is able to fire out a giant green laser which can be warped across the screen to catch X off guard. He can also create green heads who have been modeled after himself. These heads are able to fly as well as shoot energy attacks and transform into objects. His final attack in this form is shooting out giant dark energy balls. * '''The Professor: '''The body Sigma has in Mega Man X7. While in his Professor body, Sigma is able to fire off shots from his rifle which can be split into two guns to fire off rapid fire shots, and he can protect himself from attacks by using a shield. He is also able to teleport as well as fly in the air. * '''Colossus Sigma: '''This is Sigma’s final form in Mega Man X7 and it is Sigma’s largest body by far, easily able to dwarf X. In terms of attacks, it is able to summon a giant ball of green energy, shoot fireballs from his head, fire off many yellow projectiles that home onto targets and shoot a giant laser from his stomach. He can also use physical attacks and teleport. * '''Copy Sigma: '''Sigma’s very last form. In Mega Man X8, Copy Sigma is able to teleport, fire off rings of blue energy, a laser that creates fire which burns anything that it hits. He can also enter a powered-up state that turns his core from green to red. This gives him a significant defense boost meaning he will be able take more punishment. It is worth noting that this technically isn’t Sigma, but rather a New Generation Reploid infected with the Sigma Virus and using its shapeshifting abilities to copy his appearance and powers. Feats Strength * Superior to the classic Mega Man cast * Comparable to Pre-MMX8 X, Zero, Axl and superior to the Mega Man ZX cast * Sliced the armor of a renegade construction robot in Day of Sigma OVA * Punched Axel through a metal barrier * Hurt Zero, who survived a 1 trillion ton impact. * Laid a beatdown on X * Threw his Beam Saber and impaled X * Chest laser and flamethrower attack are able to severely injure Mega Man X * Punch beatdown on X * Sigma’s fire attack is able to severely injure X * Sigma’s Steel Punch is able to severely injure X, almost killing him * Sigma's rockets are able to cause a dent in the wall * Blast from Sigma caused a massive explosion and almost killed Mega Man X Speed * Superior to the classic Mega Man cast * Comparable to Pre-MMX8 X, Zero, and Axl * Sliced at X before he can even react * Reacted to X’s charged shot and sliced it in half * Dodged X’s attack and slices at him before he has the chance to dodge * Fast enough to dodge X’s blasts. It appears like he left an afterimage * Dodged X’s attacks Durability * Should be superior to the classic Mega Man cast * Should at least be comparable to Pre-MMX8 X, Zero, Axl and superior to the Mega Man ZX cast * Tanked gunshots from Axl like they were nothing * Shot in the face by Axl and flung out of a window * Sigma tanked a charged beam attack from X * Tanked several smaller shots from X * Got impaled by his own beam rifle and later explodes but his head survived * Shield blocked X’s attacks * Got sliced in half and exploded and caused this amount of damage (also caused several holes in the floor and yes he is still not done) Skill * Managed to defeat Zero after his awakening. This resulted in the Zero Virus within Zero being neutralized while infecting Sigma, creating the Maverick Virus and starting Sigma’s path to villainy. * Has continued to hound X and Zero for several years even after the destruction of his original form. (See: Every Mega Man X sequel ever.) * Even before turning Maverick, he successfully led the Maverick Hunters’ 17th Elite Unit for several years. * Infected Dr. Doppler, a scientist who supposedly created a vaccine to the Maverick Virus. * Bombed Sky Lagoon to create tension between the Repliforce and the Maverick Hunters. This led to the Repliforce turning Maverick as the General attempted to bombard the planet with a satellite attack to wipe out all human life, as Sigma planned for all along. * Initiated the destruction of the Eurasia space colony, intending to send it into the Earth. * Killed Gate and fought X and Zero in X6. * Took control of the vigilantes Red Alert in Mega Man X7 * Defeated Mechaniloid & Mega Man X. * Spread the Sigma Virus planet-wide. Weaknesses * Sigma may have the strength to pose a serious threat to the likes of X, Zero and Axl, but he has never been able to decisively defeat any of them since becoming a Maverick. Furthermore, he’s very lacking in terms of direct feats, and is heavily reliant on scaling to them for most of his stats. His repeated losses certainly have not helped his mental state, which has only continued to seemingly deteriorate with every failed encounter. * While this could easily be chalked up to gameplay as this has seemingly no basis in actual Mega Man lore, it is rather telling that almost every one of Sigma’s forms is weak to specific weapons or techniques his rivals obtain from defeating other Mavericks, resulting in him taking more damage if hit by them than normal. * The Sigma Virus is also not a sacred be-all, end-all combat option, as any Reploid who is insane and unstable to begin with is not as susceptible to its effects; thus it’s unlikely that Sigma could influence or exert control over them. The Virus itself can physically manifest as a giant version of Sigma’s head to attack foes, but can be temporarily dispelled with enough brute force. Sigma can also be considered “dead” if he has nothing to infect and thus possess. Eventually, antibodies created from Zero’s genetic code were used to develop the Mother Elf years after the Mega Man X series finished, which X later used to fully counteract the Sigma Virus and thus wipe him out for good. Category:Villains Category:Army Leaders Category:Robots Category:Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Pure Evil